


Quiet

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Crying, Face Slapping, Feelings, M/M, Masochism, Punching, Sadism, Therapeutic Beating, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Arin's head gets too loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

"You're in a bad mood," Dan said, trying to keep his voice light and friendly. 

"Dunno what you're talking about," Arin ground out through his teeth. 

"If you hold that controller any harder, you're gonna make it crack," Dan said. "Unless you end up throwing it against a wall 

"Well, at least it fits in my hands," Arin snapped. 

"That was a low blow," Dan said. "Not cool."

"Sorry, man," Arin said. He sighed. "I've been... like, super stressed." He put his head in his hands, and he was tired enough that he didn't even try to talk. Just sat there, as Dan chattered a bit, and signed off on the episode. 

"Hey," Dan mumbled, and he cautiously put one hand on Arin's shoulder. "Is there, uh... is there anything I can do?"

"... honestly?" Arin took a deep breath, glancing at the microphones. 

"Yeah," said Dan. He scooted closer, his thigh right up against Arin's. 

Arin looked down - the spot where Dan's thigh was touching was leaving his whole body warm, tingling. Oh, that was nice. That was very nice. 

But he was feeling guilty about it. For fuck sake. Why was he feeling guilty? Because he was thinking of Dan as just a... thing, to make him feel better?

Fuck, he was a bad person. 

"I... how would you feel... you know, about, like, uh...." Arin made a frustrated noise and leaned back against the couch, covering his face with both hands. 

"Come on. Let it out, big cat," Dan said, and his hand was on Arin's back, stroking it. 

Fucking... Dan was so nice. It wasn't fucking fair, that Arin was just in such a twatty mood. And Arin didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve someone as amazing as Dan. 

"I... I'm all stressed out," Arin said. "Because everything has been shit the past few days."

"Yeah," Dan said sympathetically. "It's been hard on ya, huh?" 

Arin didn't say anything. He just nodded. 

"I, uh... I know what it's like, when you're really upset like that," said Dan, slowly. He was clearly a bit nervous. "Your head is all full of stuff. Is there anything you need from me?" 

"I... don't know," Arin said. "Could I... maybe come home with you?" 

"Early date night," Dan said. "Cool."

"Thank you," Arin said, and he hated how grateful he sounded, leaning into Dan, as Dan wrapped an arm around him. His ear was pressed right up against Dan's chest, and it reverberated through Arin's head. It almost quieted down all the bullshit in his head. 

Then it got louder. 

"Goddamn it," Arin groaned, and he gently bonked his head against Dan's chest. 

"Not even gonna ask," Dan said. "C'mon. Let's go." He paused. "If you, uh... if you want a scene, do you want me to be the Dom or the Top or whatever?"

"Okay," Arin said. He was too tired to think.

"But you have to tell me what it is that you want," added Dan, as they stood up, turning everything off in the office. 

"Hm?" Arin glanced at Dan, raising an eyebrow as they made their way towards Dan's old ass rust bucket. 

"I'm not gonna do anything until you tell me explicitly what you want," said Dan, sliding into the driver's seat. 

Oh. Um. This was gonna be hard. 

* * * 

"My head is all... loud," Arin said, as they turned a corner, heading towards Dan's house. 

"Yeah? You wanna quiet it down?" 

Arin put his hands behind his head, staring up at the roof of the car. He was still tense, his hands shaking, his shoulders up around his ears. He didn't even know why he was so... tense. He didn't usually get this snappy with Dan. Or this... embarrassed about the shit he wanted. For fuck sake. 

"Yeah," Arin said. "But, like...." He waved his hands vaguely. "I... I feel like I can't just... like, ask for something... nice. Because I've been such a cock muncher."

"I mean, you're a cock muncher all the time," Dan said, and he was grinning. "That has nothing to do with you being a douche." 

"You know what I mean," Arin said. "So, uh...." He swallowed. "Could you... could you punish me?"

"How?" 

"... maybe you could hurt me?" Arin glanced at Dan, fiddling with his hands. "Like, not just... like, teehee, spanking, but actual... like, actual hurting."

"I'm not gonna be used as some kinda... fucking, self injury thing," Dan said quickly. 

"It's not what I'm asking for," Arin said defensively. "Just, you know, maybe punch me around a bit?" The idea of Dan's fists connecting with his face, his chest, his thighs.... 

He had a boner, and that just... made it worse. Because this wasn't just to make him feel better, he was getting off on it. 

He was such a sick fuck. 

“Only if I can take care of you after,” said Dan. 

“... can you be mean?” 

“What kind of mean are we talking?” 

“Just, like… rough.” Arin sighed. “Like you were mad at me.”

“When I’m mad at you I just don’t talk to you,” Dan pointed out.

“Okay, fine, like you were… I dunno, some bully in an eighties movie, only like… more graphic.” 

“Fair enough,” Dan said agreeably. “Go wait in the living room for me. I gotta do some stuff.”

“What kinda stuff?” 

“Never you mind about that,” said Dan sharply. “Go sit on the couch.”

* * * 

Arin was fiddling with his phone when Dan came into the main space. He was… clomping. Oh. 

_Oh._

“Stand up,” Dan said, his voice sharp. 

Arin stood up, and he met Dan’s eyes. They were familiar - soft and brown, as familiar as Arin’s own face in the mirror. 

Arin smiled at Dan. 

Dan smiled back. 

Then he drew his hand back, and he slapped Arin in the face. It was a hard hit, and Arin’s head whipped to the side. The pain took a few seconds to hit him, but when it did, he gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. 

It echoed through his head, silencing a chunk of the bullshit. Dan’s hand was on his chin, forcing his head in the other direction. Then Dan was hitting him again, and his ear was ringing. So much better. So… yes. 

Exactly. 

“How you doing?” Dan was looking at Arin with concern, and Arin realized belatedly that he had been talking. 

“Fine, fine,” Arin mumbled. He paused. “Could you, uh… punch me?” 

“What, in the face?” Dan wrinkled his nose. “How about in the back?” 

“Okay,” said Arin. He’d been flogged, single tailed. Never punched though. 

Arin moved to brace his hands against the wall, then crossed his arms, pressing his face into them. 

“Take your shirt off,” Dan said, and Arin did, hastily. He was… super embarrassed, because he was gross. Really gross. Ugly and nasty and just….

“Your shoulders are going up again,” Dan said. “Let’s get you out of your head, huh?” He pushed Arin further into the wall, but Arin couldn't see anything. His eyes were shut.

The first punch knocked the air out of him, and he wheezed, falling forward. The second punch layered onto the first one, the pain filling him like a glass of water, radiating through his whole body as he gasped, groaning, almost sobbing.

The ripples of the pain just… kept up, kept it quiet, kept it all quiet and painful, just the throbbing of his back, his pain, his face red and hot. It was all overwhelming him, until he was actually crying. Tears dripping down his face, as it was punch after punch after punch after punch. Until it hurt to arch his back or move his arms. 

“Arin.” Dan’s hand around his throat, pulling him back, the fabric of Dan’s shirt almost too rough. He forced his head back, at an awkward angle, and Arin sobbed. 

“More,” Arin mumbled. “Please. Please….” 

“Okay,” Dan said. “I’m gonna kick you a bit, but you’ve got to do one thing, okay?” 

“Anything,” Arin mumbled, sagging back against Dan. “I’ll suck your cock, I’ll lick your boots, I’ll drink your piss, please….” He was grinding back against Dan’s cock, his toes curling against the carpet. 

“You’re gonna let yourself feel stuff, okay?” Dan turned Arin around, cupped his face, the tips of his thumbs stroking Arin’s cheekbones. “No muffling noises, no not crying, you’re just gonna feel stuff. Can you do that for me?”

“Okay,” Arin said. He wasn’t all there. He wasn’t halfway there. He was floating in a lovely place that was nothing but pain and quiet, and he wanted to stay there for as long as he could. 

Dan yanked Arin’s pajama pants down and off, tossing them to the side. 

“Do you know what I’m gonna do to you?” Dan nudged Arin’s thigh with one boot, the steel toe cold even through the leather. 

“You’re gonna hurt me,” Arin said, his voice calm and even. 

“Very good,” said Dan. “Why am I hurting you?”

“Because I want you to,” said Arin, without thinking. 

“Why do you want me to?” Dan nudged again, a little harder. 

“B-because… because my head is too loud,” said Arin. “It’s… angry. And I’m angry. And I want to… not be angry.”

“Sounds good,” Dan said agreeably. Then he pulled his leg back and kicked Arin, right in the thigh. 

Arin gasped and moaned, the pain radiating out from the spot like ripples in a pond. He sobbed, and his whole body went… wibbly. Empty. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Dan said, his tone soothing. He kicked Arin again, on the other thigh, and Arin cried out, actually sobbed, more tears dripping down his sticky face. “It hurts so badly, please….” 

“Please what?” Dan paused, the sole of his boot hovering over Arin’s thigh. 

“Please don’t stop,” Arin murmured, staring up at him with a glassy expression. He had a boner, but it was more than that. He had… transcended boners. He had practically transcended arousal, he was just… a consciousness, floating in a lovely sea of quiet and pain. 

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Dan said, and he stomped on Arin’s thigh, hard enough to make Arin scream. 

“Yeah, just like that, big cat,” Dan said, and he began to stomp on Arin’s other thigh, then kicked him again, harder. Hard enough that Arin was squalling, bellowing, crying, his whole body throbbing, quiet and soft. 

Another resounding shout from Arin, another deep kick, and Arin actually fell back, breathing heavily, his eyes squeezed shut. 

His cock was desperately hard in his underwear, the waistband digging into his soft belly, and he was sobbing, the muscles in his thighs crying out, muscles in his back. Holy shit. Everything hurt. A blinding, dark red pain beating behind his eyes. 

“Okay, we’re done,” Dan said, and he crouched in front of him, wrapping his arms around him, his face in Arin’s hair. “How you doing?” 

“It hurts,” Arin said, dazedly. The pain was all that mattered. The pain, and the glorious, glorious silence. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Dan said, and he sat down, wrapping his arm around Arin’s middle, his forehead pressed against Arin’s cheek. “Time to do a little recuperating, okay?” 

His hand slipped between Arin’s legs, squeezing Arin’s cock, and Arin moaned. Pain and pleasure oozed under his skin, and he slumped against Dan, letting those long fingers take care of him.


End file.
